Filthy Little Slut
by SpitOutSorrows
Summary: Brendon Urie is a slut who so happens to fall in love with innocent Ryan Ross...
1. The Beginning

**Filthy Little Slut**

_Ryan P.O.V_

_I covered my ears with the pillow,I could hear were so loud it was unbelievable. I was used to this but that didn't mean I accepted it. .All. _

_I tried to shut it out but I couldn't. I could hear Brendon moaning. Filthy Little Slut! I could list so many things I hated about Brendon..._

_He was cocky_

_Self-obsessed_

_Idiotic_

_Whiny_

and very whorish

but the thing was I kind of liked him...

He was beautiful

Voice of an angel

his hair was so messy yet perfect

he was funny

he knew how to turn me on for sure

and well,he was just BRENDON.

I can't explain.I wish I could it would be hell of a lot easier if I had a reason for liking him but I don't,I shouldn't like him. I Love him. I always thought if I fell in love it would be with a girl or at least someone sensible not reckless like Brendon! I sighed before putting in my headphones and blasting music into my ears as I slowly drifted off into last thought on my mind before my body shut down completely was,of course, Brendon-God-Damn- Urie.

Brendon's P.O.V

I lay looking up at the ceiling, another slutty barbie doll looking for fame lying asleep next to me. In a way I hated myself for this,I hadn't grown up intending to sleep with everyone and anything in sight,I really hadn't but somewhere along the way something inside me had changed.I know what that something was,well who would be more "gramattically correct" .

I stood up and walked to the door of Ryans looked so peaceful lying .I noticed he had his headphones in and smiled to had heard every course.I moved closer to him,I could smell his familiar scent in the air.I sounded like a creep even in my own mind! I brushed his hair out of his gorgeus eyes and just stood there staring for a while. "Br..bren..don.." he muttered in his sleep.I smiled again feeling overly cocky and insanely proud. Innocent Ryan Ross was thinking about me! the biggest whore around. "Filthy...slut" he whispered next. All of the confidence and happiness drained from thought it too. I no longer felt overjoyed at having Ryan dreaming of me instead I felt ashamed,disgusted and disappointed with the person I had become.I was nothing but a .Pathetic-whore. The person I loved the most had,without knowing,just told me so.

I walked out of the room and completely out of the hotel suite I needed air.

Ryan P.O.V

I woke up a little too late.I looked at my alarm 12:45pm. I really had been tired! I never sleep this long not even when I could! I blamed this completely on Brendon and that slutty barbie doll he'd sexed up last night.

I stood up and went to get a cup of coffee. Spencer and Jon were there but no Brendon... 'Where's Bren?' I asked,curious. 'Asleep I guess.' Jon replied I nodded and went to wake him up.I knocked on the .No answer.'Brendon!Get the hell out here now!'I yelled jumping slightly when the door opened 'What?' hissed the plastic slut on the other side of the door 'Is Bren in there?' I whispered back 'No! He..' she spat back just as Brendon walked in through the front door 'I went for a walk.' he said looking at the floor 'I..I just needed some air' he didn't seem too happy. I wanted to ask him what was wrong and where he went but I could see he obviously didn't want to be questioned right now.

He walked off into the main room in our hotel and started making coffee,I went to help. I grabbed for the mugs at the same time he did,I saw him flinch away..had I done something? 'Sorry...' he muttered not looking at me. 'It's fine' I smiled 'So...where did you go?' I asked trying to sound positive and casual 'Why do you care?' he whispered under his breath I heard him although it was clear he hadn't meant for me to. 'Because! You're my friend!Why wouldn't I care?' I hissed at him so Spencer Jon and princess slut didn't hear me. 'Well I just...Nevermind' he said pouring the milk into the mug. 'No can't just say something like that then expect me to drop it because it suits you!' I say my voice raising slightly.

I looked up a Brendon his eyes were glistening. I wanted him I hated him when he acted like he shut off the whole world without reason. 'I-I'm sorry.' I whispered regretting raising my voice. 'It's fine.I just wanted some air okay.' he mumbled sipping his coffee and staring as I continued to make mine. He looked so perfect I just wanted to...

Brendon P.O.V

He knew something was up.I could tell,I wasn't planning on telling him what I'd heard him say he'd only tell me he didn't mean it. I know he did.I could barely look at him,he was ...

Beautiful

Caring

Kind

Modest

His gorgeus brown eyes glistened in the light

his perfect brown hair was just asking to be ruffled up

Ryan Ross was just than perfect but he was so innocent and I was well...tainted.

I barely noticed that I was staring at him but he had. 'Bren?' he said smiling oh his smile.I could never have him.I'd ruin him and I couldn't face seeing him turn out like me.

'I'm going to get ready for that interview we have later' I muttered walking out ' princess plastic to get lost while your at it' Ryan mumbled under his breath.I chuckled so he was jealous.


	2. Awkward

**Filthy Little Slut**

**Chapter Two **

_Ryan P.O.V_

_Brendon had been acting strange.I mean strangER than usual. He hasn't spoken to me for a few days now let alone given me eye contact. I tried to talk to him before the show but all the response I got was a sharp nod before he casually walked off in the opposite direction . At least princess plastic was gone! She'd left when me and Brendon were in the kitchen needless to say Spencer and Jon did nought to stop her._

_I snapped out of my little bubble and went to retrieve my eyeliner from the bathroom.I opened the door and walked in on the most innappropriate moment possible.I could say I was embarressed but..I wasn't. I just stood there staring for a second too long at Brendon who convienetly had just stepped out the shower. _

_His body was perfect. His skin looked shiny and smooth because of the water. His hair was a tangled mess and...I stopped there. Brendon was laughing at me. 'Checking me out Ross?' he chuckled. I blushed turning the darkest shade of red possible,i could feel it. 'No..N..No! I..I..nevermind!' I stuttered backing out of the bathroom had I not heard him go in there?_

_Brendons P.O.V_

_I had been avoiding Ryan for a couple days now.I didn't really have a solid reason why it was just...awkward. I'd decided to get a shower as I stank of sweat and sex. I didn't want to smell like a _**slut**_. I scrubbed every inch of my body trying to get the shameful smell off my skin. Normally I wouldn't react like this but Ryan just had an effect on me. Especially now I knew what he thought of me! After about 20 minutes of hopepless scrubbing I gave up and stepped out of the shower just as a certain Ryan Ross opened the door...I should have pushed him out or grabbed a towel but I was shocked I hadn't expected this but that wasn't really an excuse, to be honest I kind of liked the way he eyed me up and down taking in all of my body and how his cheeks flushed the deepest shade of red but I especially liked how he stammered after realising he'd been staring too was cute._

_I hadn't really known how to react so I just stood there and smirked perhaps even letting a chuckle pass my wanted me.I wanted was it so hard for us just to say that __**out loud**__? _

_Ryan P.O.V_

_ now Brendon thinks I fancy I ..No I mean he's just a friend. A really REALLY close friend who I find extremely hot. Yeah that's what he was. _

_I waited until I heard Brendon leave the bathroom and hastily ran to retrieve my eyeliner. I was definatly going to avoid Brendon now,he probably thinks I'm a freak! or a pervert. _

_I spend about 10 minutes applying a thick layer of black eyeliner. I stared at myself in the mirror I looked had changed about me since I joined this band,I was obviously afraid of risks. Brendon was the one who always assured me that whatever risk we were taking would be worth it in the end. I wanted to be different. I wanted to take a risk without guidance. I wanted Brendon. __**Really **__wanted him!_

_Brendon P.O.V_

_I waited for Ryan to come out of the bathroom,I wanted to talk to him or I convinced myself it was better if I spoke to him now. I wanted to tell him how much I liked him I had it all planned out! I'd say "RyRy...We need to talk..." I take him outside so Jon and Spencer wouldn't eavesdrop and then when he was there with me I would lean in and kiss him gently on the lips before saying "I like you Ry...really like you." How he would react is what was worrying me! Would he kiss back? Would he never speak to me again? or Would he burst out laughing? I had no Idea._

_The door opened and out walked Ryan. He looked well...perfect! He had a thick layer of black eyeliner on which defined his hazel eyes and then his hair was flawless every strand was in the right place. Now I was checking HIM out! He really was perfect!_


	3. Payback

Filthy Little Slut

Chapter Three

Ryan P.O.V

I opened the door to be face to face with Brendon. I jumped back slightly,I hadn't expected him to be waiting outside. I stared as his deep brown eyes roamed up and down my body.I took this opportunity to pull out his line 'Checking me out Urie?' I smirked. 'So what if I am?' he replied taking a lower he was sexy! 'At least I didn't walk in whilst you were naked!' he laughed at my flustered face 'I d..d..didn't mean...' I was moved closer to me,I could feel his breath on my face 'Of course you didn't' he whispered in my ear placing his hand on my hip pulling me closer,if that was possible.

My breath froze.I think I went white,I wasn't frightened no I wanted this! Really wanted this! Brendon laughed before pulling away,smirking before walking away. My god I hated him for this!

Brendon P.O.V

What had I just done? I flirted with Ryan Ross! My Best Friend! Y'know what flirting just didn't satisfy me i'm a bad person for that then well I guess I'm going to hell because there is no way I'm going to stop now that I know,after I saw his reaction. Oh no! I'm just beginning! Ryan Ross prepare for the best time of your life. I knew what I was going to do. Ryan didn't,I just needed to see his reaction then I'd know!

After putting on my make-up and costume I went for usual routine I sang our entire set hitting the vocals first time. The only difference was this time Ryans eyes were on me the whole time.

It was all falling to place I knew Ryan liked me..or I hoped he did anyway. All I could think of was when I had barred his way earlier by the bathroom his flustered face,his pale face and his lack of breath.

Ryan P.O.V

Brendon was perfect.

I still hated him for earlier though.I mean I could not have embarressed myself anymore than I did then! My breathing had stopped in that short we had been any closer i'm sure I would have passed out.

It's just Brendon was so perfect and I..well I was far from perfect even if all our fans thought differently.

They all seemed to think we were treated us as if we were weren't,we were just four ordinary guys who happened to get a record deal.

We were too young when we got still too cocky as well! When we started out we acted like we owned the world or at least Brendon and Jon did, me and Spencer preferred to let others choose our next path although even me and Spence liked to be cocky bratz every now and then. I laughed at myself.I was being stupid but Brendon had just left my mind going crazy. I just couldn't function properly.

Maybe this was Brendons plan to make me go insane. Perhaps he liked seeing every inch of sanity being drained from me especially seeing as he was the one snatching it away from me. Yeah maybe that was it. Well two can play at that game Urie!

I was about to get payback.

I had a plan.


	4. The Show

Chapter four :Filthy Little Slut.

Brendon P.O.V

Okay something was wrong. Ryan hadn't spoken to me for hours now or Spencer not even Jon. Maybe he was mad...I didn't want him to get upset I was only teasing him. I couldn't go on stage with this much tension between us. Maybe I should say something. Maybe I should apologise. _Maybe,maybe, full of fucking maybes._

Getting off track again. I-Ry-It's Ryans fault. I hadn't really seen Ryan either. He liked to be alone I didn't though. Why be alone when there are so many people who would kill to hang out with you? I just couldn't understand Ryan maybe that's why I liked him so much because he _intrigued_ me. I don't know. All I do know is that we were about to go on stage and I hadn't yet seen Ryan. _Where was he! _

I was starting to worry. He was normally here before me. 'Spence..' I ask 'Where's Ry?' Spencer just shrugged 'He was tuning his guitar last I saw him,seemed excited.' Okay. Now this was confusing. What was he so excited about? The show? I mean shows are fun but we have so many of them why would this one be so important? (No offence to anyone here tonight)

'Here he is.' says Spencer and in strolls Ryan holding his guitar smirking. Looking more perfect than usual. He still hasn't spoken or even looked at me yet. He's talking to Jon. Is it right to feel jealous? God dammit Ryan speak to me will you!

Ryans P.O.V

I'd been avoiding Brendon. I'd planned what I was going to do and I felt confident. I could feel him staring at me as I walked up to the stage wings clutching my guitar. Revenge would be sweet.

Brendon was still staring at me. I think he wanted me to talk to him but no.I went to speak to Jon instead. That'd piss him off! Ha! I didn't even need to look at him to know he was almost green with jealousy. It's not like he had any time to act on it though we were due on stage..**now.**

I pushed in front of him giving him a little smirk before positioning myself on stage. I wouldn't do it straight away I'd wait until near the end. By that time he'd be dying for me.

Okay "This next song is called Build God then we'll Talk!" yelled Brendon. I started on the chords straight away. The crowd went wild and Brendon being Brendon started dancing around almost teasing them,teasing me.

We played "Nine in the Afternoon""Better if You Do" and an awful lot more songs I lost count after the first couple. I thought it was time I was sick of waiting. It was time. It was time.

Brendons P.O.V

I couldn't stop looking at he had noticed. I didn't care if he did! I was having fun jumping around singing as loud as my vocal chords would allow. I was relaxed I'd done this before,I knew exactly what I was doing but wait Why the fuck was Ryan walking towards me?

I was getting all flustered now,I stumbled over the lyrics of "Lying is the most fun a girl can have..." he didn't stop either just kept moving closer to me oh dear God! What was he doing?

'Is it still me that makes you sweat,am I who you think about in bed?' I sang staring at Ryan. He was so close to me now I could feel his breath on my face, de ja vu much? This must've been how Ryan had felt earlier. Flustered,confused,excited,trapped and **lustful.**

The fans were screaming now,they were as ecstatic as I was! Before I knew it Ryans lips were crushed against mine. He was controlling this not once I had no say in how this was going to turn out. I gripped his satin tie and pulled him closer,kissing him harder. He sucked on my bottom lip biting gently whilst running his stick like arm under my shirt,stroking my chest. I wanted this. I wanted HIM.

The crowd were going mad! (In a good way) The were cheering and laughing they must've thought this was a stunt. Maybe it was,I hoped not. Just as it was getting interesting Ryan pulled away,gasping for air he leant his forehead on mine 'Sorry Bren but we've got a show to do haven't we?' he whispered before strutting away leaving me breathless and hungry for more. Hungry for Ryan Ross.

The rest of the show went smoothly. Ryan didn't come near me again. I wanted him to kiss me again,to feel his lips against mine. I wanted to touch him to hold him close. I wanted to make him breathless but all I could do for the time being was stare at him from across the stage as my heart pounded in my chest. Damn you Ryan Ross. Damn you.

Ryans P.O.V

much for revenge.

I wanted him. I was desperate for him. Want was too weak a word **NEED**,that fitted much better. I _**needed**_ Brendon Urie and I _**needed**_ him now! We still had a show to do though and I wasn't about to give in to lust and disappoint all our fans.

I would wait. I would make him wait too.

Perhaps I would wait until Spencer and Jon were all asleep before speaking to Brendon but then again that seems like hard work I can barely stop myself from going over to him now. Jesus christ! Someone wants to make me pay. _Lust. _I was _lusting_ after Brendon.

Lust they say is a sin. I agree. Only satan would find joy and entertainment in degrading a man until they were so very desperate that they couldn't contain themselves. Only satan would enjoy seeing me get all flustered over Brendon. Only satan.

Brendons P.O.V

The show was coming to a close,we only had to perform "I Write Sins not Tragedies" then we were done. Finally done. Then innocent Ryan Ross would be mine. After I was finished with him he'd have none of that childish innocence left. He'd be mine.

I could barely contain myself. I sang the last lyrics and hummed along to the last few chords 'Tonight has been AMAZING!' I screamed through the microphone 'You've been the best crowd and we will most definatley be coming back here again!' and with that there was a tremendous roar and the curtains closed.

All I could think of was Ryan. _Ryans perfect hair,Ryans baby face,Ryans deep brown eyes,Ryans perfect soft lips_ I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't want to! 'Ry?' I whispered coming up behind him breathing softly on his neck,wrapping my arms around his waist. He shivered 'Brendon?' he replied a hint of a smile on his face 'I want you' I growled 'Maybe I'm not for sale..' he was teasing me now. 'It wasn't a question.' I smirked and he turned to face me ' I never thought it was.'

Tonight was just too perfect.

I didn't care if I was going to hell for this. I wanted Ryan Ross and as far as I could tell he wanted me too and of course I wasn't going to deny him **anything. **


	5. Backstage

Filthy Little Slut 5.

_Brendon P.O.V_

_We got off the stage laughing and joking._

_Ryan kept avoiding my glance. Ha! So innocent. Well not for much longer,he'd spurred me on now! Goddamn him!_

_I was getting so hot I couldn't wait to get back to the dressing room. Me and Ry were sharing a dressing room. Jon and Spencer were sharing with eachother. So that meant...Me + Ryan..ALONE..._

_I know I'm a whore. I'm so slutty but when it comes to Ryan Ross who isn't? Who doesn't want to fuck him? Guys or girls the gender doesn't matter the lust is still there._

_"Great show guys!" yelled Spencer "The Fucking best!" I yelled back smiling as I noticed Ryan smirk and raise an eyebrow.I knew what he was hinting at._

_"Well I am in good need of a shower" I said. No one questioned me,why would they? We all seperated and went to our dressing rooms..._

_As soon as the door was closed behind Ryan and me I pounced pressing Ryans skinny figure against the wall slightly afraid of breaking him._

_I kissed him roughly,biting on his bottom lip causing an accidental moan to slip from his throat. That was all conformation I needed._

_"Ry you're so hot" I whispered against his neck before sucking gently,leaving a red patch on his pale skin. Again he moaned. I took off my shirt throwing it on the floor before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. That was soon discarded too. _

_I kissed his bare chest,moaning myself as his arms worked their way up my chest. He was digging his nails into my skin,a huge turn-on. _

_There was a sofa in our dressing room._

_That's where we were heading next._

_First things first though. I unzipped my trousers..Ryan was tugging at them already. Soon my trousers joined the pile of unwanted clothing. Then I began tugging at Ryans belt,I slid them off and the two of us were stood there in only our underwear._

_This time it was Ryans turn._

_He must have been lusting me because before I knew it I was lying down on the couch with Ryan pressing up close to me kissing my neck. The sensation of his skin on mine sent a shiver down my spine. He just laughed. Whore._

_I leant up and licked across his chest,sucking his nipple making it hard. He hissed,slightly impatient but then the tease was the best part._

_Ryans P.O.V_

_Me and Brendon. If this was a dream I swear to god I would..!_

_Brendon sucked on my nipple causing it to turn hard. I hissed in frustration as he stopped. Jesus Bren! My body was aching and he was being a tease! _

_Damn! He never teased any of those bimbos he'd had round before. JUST GET ON WITH IT!_

_He smirked at my obvious irritation and moved down my chest to the elastic on my underwear._

_He pushed me up so I was kneeling on the sofa and skillfully using his teeth he pulled down my boxers.._

_"Damn.." he whispered staring at me,eyeing me up. I flinched at the sudden contact when his tongue collided with the tip of my hardened member..I moaned..a little too loud for my liking. I felt Brendon smile. _

_He carried on licking me until eventually I grew too impatient and sort of..growled. Well it wasn't fair to make me wait any longer was it?_

_He took my member into his mouth and that's when I'm sure I was dreaming or I had died and gone to heaven. He sucked. Oh dear god. Oh fuck oh Fuck oh fuck! He bobbed his head,deep throating me. was a whole new realm of pleasure._

_"Bren..Brendon I-I'm going to..." I stuttered so close to climax "Go ahead babe,let me taste you." and with that I came. He just swallowed. Which suprised me. _

_I collapsed panting. Now it was Brendons turn._

_"Wait here.." he whispered in my ear._

_I did as told,not thatI had the strength to ._

_I heard the shower turn on. It was minutes before Brendon returned..naked._

_I knew what he was planning on and stood following him into the shower._

_Once in there we allowed ourselves to 'pick up where we left off'. _

_Our bodies felt smooth thanks to the water. We fit perfectly together. Two pieces of a puzzle. We kissed for a while before I decided to pleasure Brendon some more..._

_Brendons P.O.V_

_This was perfect._

_The water droplets made Ryans skin sparkle. It was cute._

_Suddenly his eyes filled with lust and he knelt down,grasping my member causing me to jump. Then without warning he wrapped his lips around my hardened member and began to suck. And God he was an expert! _

_He bobbed his head giving me infinite pleasure._

_I moaned but the running water covered it. Thank God._

_That was it. I reached my climax and I couldn't hold it off any longer. I came. Right in his mouth ah shit! He swallowed,frowning slightly. He still had some of it around his mouth. He seemed to know this. _

_That was when his lips collided with fuck! I could taste my own cum it was gross. Ryan just smirked. He was playing a dangerous game here but I knew what he was doing. Getting me back for being a tease._

_I grabbed him back in and kissed him . _

_I moved my lips to his earlobe nibbling at the edge. He practically melted beneath me._

_"Ready?" I muttered pushing him down on all fours. He knew what I planned._

_I alligned my hips with his and without any preperation I thrust into him. Jeez he was tight!_

_Ryan screamed out in pain. I thrust in again and again until eventually his screams of pain became moans of lust and sexual satisfaction._

_I thrust again hitting the perfect spot. He moaned louder than before "p-p-please a-a-g-gain." he begged and in I thrust. I was on the edge of orgasm now. I thrust in a final time before releasing myself inside him and leaning against the shower wall._

_Fuck Fuck Fuck. This was perfect._

_After about ten minutes of panting and moaning we got out,dried and dressed._

_If we took too long everyone would get suspicious. If they hadn't already caught on that is._

_The good thing is me and Ryan usually take the longest to get ready anyway so they'd allow us extra time._

_I swear on my mothers life! I will not fuck anyone else besides Ryan ever again! He's MINE. He belongs to me now and I belong to him also. I was in love._


	6. Insanity

_**Brendons P.O.V**_

_Love._

_I've never used that phrase,I've seen it tossed about so many times without ever really understanding it. _

_Lust._

_That was a different matter. I used that word too many times. That's all it ever got to with all the sluts and whores I'd been with before. Lust never Love. _

_This time was different. _

_Ryan was different._

_I'd never thought of him like this before. I don't know what changed but I am so glad it did! The boy's a miracle. He's perfect. He has such a glow about him,such an essence. An essence so strong I feel kind of stupid for not noticing it before._

_So much had happened since that night in the dressing room...the only thing left to do is to,well confess to the rest of our band..._

_I had to admit I was afraid._

_I'd never felt afraid before,far too cocky for that._

_Being with Ryan had changed me though,for better. I felt much more loyal towards him,it wasn't just fucking; it was a relationship. I wouldn't change a thing._

_I had so many questions though,thoughts buzzing in my head making it ache constantly._

_What if they reject me?_

_What if they hate me?_

_What if Ryan doesn't love me?_

_What if it's an act?_

_What if? What if? What if? What if?_

_**Ryans P.O.V**_

_ do I start._

_1.I am head over heels in love with Brendon Boyd Urie._

_2.I am definatly G A Y._

_3.I am so scared._

_Let me explain._

_Well since me and Brendon are an "item" (slutty term) I think it only right to "come out" (awkward phrase..I mean what exactly are we coming out of?) ...at least to the band._

_It wouldn't be right to not tell Jon or Spencer but how will they react?_

_Will Brendon even want to tell them? Or is this just fucking to him?_

_Am I just his bitch? Am I even making sense?_

_The things is I don't know anymore._

_Brendon is making me question everything,my sexuality,my "relationship status" and my sanity._

_He's pushing me to madness. I can't be without him for even a second yet I don't want to come off clingy.._

_I heard that being clingy pushes guys away._

_I've never dated a guy before. I was straight..I THOUGHT I was straight._

_I dont want to affect the band with our "relationship" I didn't want to lose fans because I was that I should worry about that,I mean no one likes homophobes anyways..but still!I have so many things going through my head -all at once - and it's driving me insane,pushing me to the ledge._

_Love is so complicated!_

_Brendons P.O.V_

_I am seriously going insane._

_I want to talk to Ryan about this._

_I can't be without him for more than a second. I get so jealous when another person so much as looks at him. Is this what love is like? Seriously it's more trouble than it's worth._

_..but then there's those moments where your heart just stops out of pure bliss._

_Seriously! Listen to me even my thoughts are sounding soppy and lovesick._

_I really hate this feeling where you depend on someone,where it feels like you can't live without them. _

_I Brendon Boyd Urie am hopelessly in love with a certain Ryan Ross._

_As much as I hate this feeling I am ecstatic about it too,it's a whole new experience for me one which I hope will never have to end!_

_Does Ryan feel the same though? _

_Will my parents approve? I mean they're so religious and I haven't even told them I'm an athiest yet._

_Who knew me and Ryan getting together would be so complicated. _

_I just don't know what to do anymore._

_**Ryans P.O.V**_

_I went to bed with a thumping headache. _

_I lay in my bunk un-able to sleep._

_Time passed. Spencer,Jon and Brendon were all asleep. I envied them so much._

_If only sleep came to me so easily._

_"Ry?..." I heard a little voice whisper_

_A beautiful,melody-like voice. One of which I knew well._

_Brendons voice._

_"Yeah babe" I mumbled back almost in shock..._

_I hadn't expected him to come up into my bunk._

_Not that it was a bad surprise..._

_"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he seemed shaken_

_"Of course"_

_He lay beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist,as close to me as he could possibly be._

_I could feel his breath on my neck_

_"What's up babe?" I asked_

_"Nothing" he muttered snuggling up closer to me_

_"You know you can tell me,right?" _

_"I'll sound stupid"_

_"No you won't" I said kissing the top of his head_

_"I love you so much Ry but I'm so worried what if.." he cut himself off_

_"What if?" I pushed?_

_"What if they hate us? My parents? Our fans? Jon? Spence?" he seemed genuinley scared_

_"They won't. Jon and Spencer are our best friends they'll accept us no matter what and our fans.." I said sitting up slightly turning his head slightly so he was looking directly into my eyes "..they've been dreaming of this day for as long as I can remember,they'll still love us if not they're not even worth having."_

_"And my parents?" he said pressing for more comfort_

_"Bren! You're their son they'll love you no matter what!" and with that I pressed my lips to his._

_"I love you Ryan" he whispered_

_"I...I love you too Brendon." That's the first time I ever truly meant that. I'd said it before but never meant it._

_This time it was for real._

_**Brendons P.O.V**_

_"I...I love you too Brendon."_

_That was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer I needed him now!_

_I smashed my lips to his. Leaning over his body running my hands under his shirt_

_he let out a gentle moan which only fueled me on..._

_I moved down to his jaw placing soft kisses across his jawline._

_I continued down his neck biting and sucking,leaving marks on his pale skin._

_This was exactly where I belong_

_sharing a bunk with my best friend and love of my life,Ryan Ross._

_I carried on kissing him when we heard a creak_

_"Brendon where the fuck are you?" JON!_

_Both me and Ryan froze._

_There was no way I could get down from this bunk without him noticing._

_One way or another he was going to find out about us._

_Oh god I wanted to panic but I couldn't._

_I lay frozen in place._

_"Bren maybe you should.." Ry whispered to me_

_It was then I realised I was still lying on top of Ryan. I moved so I was laying beside him opposed to on top of him._

_"Ryan where's...BRENDON! What?" Jon looked confused,he didn't look angry though maybe he would accept this..._

_"We're..It's not..." Ryan looked flustered_

_Jon started laughing silently,I could see him shaking with laughter "so you two finally came out then? I knew it! Spence owes me $40!"_

_"Wait..WHAT!" both me and Ryan yelled._

_Jon and Spencer KNEW! That was genuinly frustrating but at the same time comforting now all I needed to do was properly come meant telling my parents._

_Oh God..._


	7. Hypocrisy

_Filthy Little Slut 7_

_**Up until now the story was purely made up of Ryan and Brendons P.O.V so I thought I'd mix it up a bit and add Jon and Spencer into the mix. **_

_Jons P.O.V_

_"I can't believe you were scared to tell us,I'm almost insulted." I laughed "Spencer doesn't know yet.." corrected Ryan._

_"Spencer is one of your closest friends Ry he's not going to hate you."_

_These two are insane._

_How could they not tell me and Spencer this?_

_I'm such a hypocrite._

_They need to tell Spencer though._

_I'm awful at keeping secrets and from Spence? No it just wasn't happening._

_"Guys I can't lie to Spence,I don't want to force it out of you but I can't lie you've seen how bad I am at it!" I stated truthfully_

_"Yeah we know" said Ryan both him and Brendon giggling softly I knew they were thinking about all of the times we had where I had TRIED to lie and failed._

_"Shut up! Okay I know I'm a bad liar and surely that's more reason for you to tell Spence before he finds out from me." _

_It's almost ironic that after years of fanfiction Brendon and Ryan actually got together. _

_Then Maybe that means..._

_"Jon?" I snapped out of my bubble and rejoined the conversation although I still had a nagging thought at the back of my mind I was just afraid of listening to it..._

_"Do you think you can keep this a secret until the end of this tour?" Brendon asked,Ryan staring at me begging me silently._

_"The end of the tour? That's one WHOLE week!" I hissed in shock_

_"Shhh! Look we know okay it's hard but if he does take it badly -"_

_"He Won't Ry!" I intterupted_

_"-but if he did at least we could finish the tour."_

_I sighed reluctantly agreeing._

_I would at least try to keep this secret.I'm not promising anything..._

_**-The Next Morning-**_

_Spencers P.O.V_

_Okay. _

_This is weird. _

_You could cut the tension with a knife._

_Not only was Jon acting weird but so were Brendon and Ryan._

_Well they were acting weirder than usual._

_Ryan and Brendon,well they were always strange but Jon? Sure he was sarcastic and would mess around but he never acted like this!_

_It was as if he was avoiding me._

_Maybe I'd said something._

_I scanned my mind thinking of all the things I'd said in the past couple days but I drew up a blank;I couldn't think of anything I said that might have offended or freaked him out._

_There were no excuses._

_Confrontation? No not my thing,I'll just sit back and let them think I'm not onto them and that I don't suspect a thing._

_Brendons P.O.V_

_I looked over at Ryan he looked beautiful as ususal but worried. _

_I know he felt bad about lying to Spencer seeing as they've been best friends since forever._

_I know how he feels though,scared of what he'll say if we tell him and how he'll react if he finds out we're lying to him._

_I really want to tell him though,to tell the world,to shout it from the rooftops_

_I shouldn't feel like this but I do,I think this is love._

_Love._

_The word I've been so afraid of for all these years._

_Love._

_I want the world to know how I feel,how much I love him._

_I wonder how the fans will react._

_How my family will react. My parents._

_How will my friends,my crew,how will everyone react?_

_I've never been so afraid yet so incredibly happy at the same time._

_After all these years of the fans telling us to get together and me and Ry laughing it off and now we're here,together,it's almost like a dream:the kind you don't want to wake up from._

_I am in love. _

_Love is a terrifying word but It's exactly how I feel._

_Ryans P.O.V_

_What are we doing?_

_We're lying to our friends. To Spencer,my best friend!_

_Does all this make me a bad person?_

_I can just imagine it now everyone going mad._

_I know the fans have been anticipating me and Brendon falling in love but how will they react if they know it's true?_

_Maybe they'll hate us._

_Maybe they'll love us._

_Maybe they'll be protests to get our music taken off of TV and radio._

_Maybe Spencer will hate me._

_No..Jon said he's be fine and Jon and Spencer are awfully close _

_but still..._

_It's eating away at me! I want to tell everyone and I know Brendon does too but I'm so scared,so worried; what if they do hate us? What then? _

_I can't be alone again,I can't be ignored,I can't go back to what I was!_

_I'm overreacting,I know but all I can hear is "What if..." and "But they..." it's driving me insane!_

_Is Brendon feeling the same?_

_Is he secretly hating me for not telling them?_

_I need to tell them,I want to but I just..I just can't!_

_I need Brendon,he's the only one who can get rid of these thoughts and put my mind at ease,he did it when we were younger and he's still capable of it now._

_I need him to kiss me,to hold me,to wrap his arms around my waist and tell me that everything will be fine._

_I need Brendon. Only Brendon can help me now._

_**Okay,I'm sorry this is awful and really short but it's only really a quick chapter. I've had a few requests to update this and I feel terrible that it's taken me this long but I've had exams and stuff like that so I've been focusing on other things but hopefully I'll update quicker next time (not making any promises) but yeah Comment/Tell me what you want to happen and well just tell me what you think. (I'll stop rambling now) Well thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed it and so long and goodnight :3 -L xo**_


End file.
